All Alone
by ninjagojay246
Summary: The ninja team falls apart and Jay is left alone on the Bounty. One day, Jay gets "visited" by an evil monster determined to rule Ninjagp. And he succeeds. Everyone in Ninjago are slaveds of the beast, and the Ninja, Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei are all missing. Jay must now find his friends, and stop the evil beast. Even if it means he must be all alone. T cus i feel like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Jay P.O.V._

Only me. Just me. Alone. All of us, we all went different ways. We thought that since the Overlord was gone, and Garmadon was back to being good, we could go off. Kai had made a whole speech about how, 'we don't know what tomorrow will bring,' and, 'if there's something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a ninja.' But look how that turned out. The day after that Misako, Lloyd, and Garmadon all left, and the group started to fall apart. I don't really know what happened. Cole suddenly left, to see his dad, but he never came back. For a few months it was just Nya, Kai, Zane, Sensei, the falcon, Dr. Julien, and me. We then got a facetime message from Cole. He said he was living with his father know, and doesn't know if he will visit. He said we were still his brothers, and best friends, but he never came back. I, for one, thought we could still Dr. Julien said he had to leave to to finish some inventions. He said he got a job as an inventor at some scrap metal shop in Ninjago City. He left with his tools, but not Zane. Zane said he couldn't stand being away from his father, so he and the falcon went with him a week later. It was just Nya, Kai, Sensei, and me. Kai said there was no point of staying on the Bounty and being a ninja if no one else was staying. He tried dragging Nya along with him, but she refused. But one night, he grabbed her in her sleep, and he left. It was just Sensei Wu and I. Sensei said I now had the Bounty to myself. I didn't understand until he said he was moving in with the Garmadon family. He left to live with Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako. I was all alone. I was on the Bounty by myself. I felt unsafe. I landed the Bounty one day and decided to buy a dog, so I wouldn't be so alone. I went to the city. I stopped by the auto body shop, where Dr. Julien worked with Zane and the falcon. I hadn't seen Zane in half a year, so we were happy to see each other. We went out for a walk, to see how we were both doing. Zane had said he and his father lived in an apartment where our old dumpy apartment used to be. He said they lived on the top floor thought, not that trash one we had had before. I said I lived alone on the Bounty, and where Kai, Nya, and Sensei went. He said he had seen Kai and Nya before at the blacksmith shop. Zane and I said out goodbyes, and I left. I remembered Cole's house was in the city, so I decided to stop bye. I found the building and stood in front of it before knocking on the door. Then a heard Cole's father's voice. "What? You too good for the doorbell?" He said behind the walls. I chuckled, remembering when Cole visited him with us, and he said that. I rang the bell and the door swung open after it said, _"Wellllccooommmmeeeee."_. Cole's father, Lou stood in front of me. "And you are...?" He said. _Guess he forgot about me._ That was fine though. "Um," I had said, "I'm part- or _was_ part of the ninja team with Cole. I'd like to see him." He looked at me emotionless, like he had know idea what I was talking about. "COLE!" He finally yelled. "SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!" I heard Cole's deep voice from upstairs. "COMING DAD!" I heard feet pounding on the steps, and Lou stepped out of the way. There stood Cole. Looking the same. "JAY!" He yelled he stepped forward and hugged me. He picked me up and swung me around. "It's been so long! Almost a year now!" I told him about every one, including me. After a while we said goodbye. I hadn't gotten my dog yet, but decided I would do that later that day. I knew where the blacksmith shop was, so I went there. I saw Kai and Nya both turned around, making some weapons. They didn't turn around until I joked, "So... your going to pay _no_ attention to customers?" They both turned around and yelled in union, "JAY!" Nya kissed my cheek, and I blushed deeply. Kai rolled his eyes at that, but still welcomed me with open arms. I told them about Sensei leaving, and how I was left alone on the Bounty. They said they were doing good when I asked. But soon they said it was getting dark. They were right. It was 7:45 P.M. We all said goodbye, and I left. Then I remembered Sensei said where he was going to live. I stopped by there, too. I walked down the cement sidewalk until I reached the small, tan color house. I walked up the stairs. I rang the doorbell and could here from the inside the little ring. I stood for a moment, but soon the screen door was open. Lloyd stood there with his eyes closed. "Listen," he said. "We don't want any girl scout cookies. Thanks for the offer." He started closing the door until I reached out and stopped it. I smiled. "Well, would you settle for a lightning ninja, _instead_?" Lloyd's eyes shot open. "Jay? Is it really you?" I just looked at him. "No, Lloyd. I'm just some stranger who looks a lot like your best friend." He chuckled and hugged me. "It's been over a year!" He exclaimed. I couldn't believe it was Lloyd. Thinking back through his whole journey, It's crazy he became such a great guy. He started out as a little good for nothing 10 year old brat. Then he was introduced to the good side and became the Green Ninja. He turned older, and just got more and more powerful. He ended up saving Ninjago. "How have you been?" He asked. I sighed and looked down. "Lonely. Every one left the Bounty but me." He looked sad. "Well, your welcomed here anytime." He offered. "So," I started, " Where's your parents and Sensei?" He turned his head and yelled, "MOM! DAD! UNCLE! WE GOT A DELIVERY!" Misako came down the hallway and stopped when she saw me. She walked up after a moment and gave me a hug. "Jay! So nice to see you!" Sensei and Garmadon came down the hallway, next, side-by-side. When they had seen me, the both picked up the speed. "Jay!" Each said. Garmadon came to me first. He had become really great ever since he became good again. "So nice to see you Jay. It's been over a year!" I smiled and nodded. Sensei came and hugged me next. Though it had only been a few months since he left, we still missed each other. We hung out a while inside.

"So, Jay," Sensei started, "Tea?" I chuckled lightly and looked down. Then I spoke. "No thanks, Sensei. I'm not in the, 'tea mood' right now." I smiled. He just looked at me with a blank expression. "No." He started again. "I was asking if _you _had tea for_ me._" I looked at him strangely. "Um, no, Sensei. I don't have tea for you." He looked at me again. "Well, fine. You and Lloyd may go off now." Lloyd and I looked at each other. A grin slowly crept across both of our faces. We ran to the living room while the others stayed in the dining room. We set up the video game systems and grabbed the controllers. Lloyd grabbed out a video game. "Guess what game I got? FIST TO FACE 3!" We both 'woo-hooed' a bit, then started the game.

After a while, time flew by and it was 10:00. I decided I should go. Lloyd wanted me to spend the night. But I left anyway. I walked through the city and remembered that I forgot to get a dog. I didn't care decided to get it tomorrow. I found were I landed the Bounty. I hopped on and started the engine. We flew through the air at a slow speed. I watched some T.V. For a while, but drifted off to sleep in my blue beanbag chair. Then, I heard a loud noise on the deck. My eyes flew open. I heard footsteps. Someone was on the ship. I slowly got up and looked out the window. I knew that it was bad. The thing down there wasn't human. Or animal. Just, well, mutant. I slowly slipped down the stairs. I grabbed a sword from the closet, and hit it on the head. It didn't seem harmed at all and turned around. It was a rich black color and furry. Giant muscles, and shoulders that past over his regular sized head. His glowing red eyes stared down at me, considering it was probably 11 feet tall. It had claws on his hands and feet the size of my head. He growled at me, showing his blood stained, giant teeth bigger than my fingers. He put his right arm high in the air, and threw it down at me. I went flying threw the air, and hit the other side of the deck, breaking the wood there. I slowly sat up and had grabbed my pounding head. Suddenly, he ran across the deck to me with supper speed. He pinned my shoulders to the ground and stared at me. He began to speak in a low, dark, evil sounding voice. "Now that you ninja are gone, I have no one standing in my way. I can take over Ninjago, and with all of you scattered, there is no hope." He got off of me and stood on the railing of the ship. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I demanded. He turned at me. "Someone you wish never existed." Then he jumped off the ship. I couldn't sleep that night, and soon saw the sun.

I decided that morning I had to go to Lloyd's. Tell him about that-thing. I, again, landed the Bounty, and walked to his house. I was turned to ruble. Burnt down. Nothing. Police men, and fire men, and doctors stood all around the scene. I ran up to a police officer. "WHTA HAPPENED?!" I screamed. He didn't look up from the notes he was taking but said, "The house burned down around, 2:48 this morning. Every one who was in the house are missing. We couldn't find them, or bodies." I ran to Nya and Kai's blacksmith shop. Same case. Both missing, house burned down. I ran through the city and found Cole's house. Missing, burnt. I ran to the place Zane said he and his father were living. Ruble, missing. All of them. They were all missing. All of there houses were gone. I had to find them. I knew it was that things fault. For all I know he'll do it to every one else's house. I had to stop it. I went back to the Bounty to hid my tears. I flew through the air and laid on my bed. Soon I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 6:00 A.M. I got up and stretched. I walked over to my window and looked at Ninjago City below me. All the buildings were burnt down. No one was down there. I began to panic. I flew quickly to everywhere else in the world of Ninjago. Every thing was burnt down. Smoke was in the air, and the sky was gray. The Sun wasn't even there anymore. Then I saw a giant crown of people in the distance. It was everyone in Ninjago! They were all bowing to someone in a giant red throne. I strained my eyes to see who it was. It was the thing on the deck a couple of days ago! I felt sick. He did it. He took over Ninjago. I turned the Bounty around before they could see me. I was all alone.

That all happened two days ago. I've been flying through the air ever since, just flying around. I really can't think of anything to do the help. I'm all alone. _Okay. The first thing I have to do is get Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Garmadon, Misako, and Sensei back. Then we could all get rid of this thing._ But where do I start. This is bad. I can't keep thinking about the past right now. I have to get the others back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Jay P.O.V (current time)_

_Okay, Jay. Think. Think about how to get them back. THINK!_My mind was blank. No ideas came to mind. _Ugh. I need some sleep. I've been up over 48 hours. _I walked up to bed. I slipped under the sheets and immediately fell asleep.

I suddenly awoke. My legs were controlling me. They kicked the sheets off and walked to the deck. My mind was telling me, _'Get off the ship. I'll be able to find the others once I'm off the ship.'_ Though my thoughts confused me, but I listened to my conscience, and allowed my legs to show me were to start. I got down the stairs, and to the deck. I walked across the deck and to the railing. Now my arms were moving. They reached out and grabbed the railing. They started slanting forward. "Oh no," I thought out loud. My arms pushed me completely off the ship. Soon, I was hurdling through the dark clouds, and towards the burnt Earth. Now I was in complete control of my body. I screamed as I flew down. As I grew close to the Earth, I rolled myself into a ball, and hit the ground. I rolled quickly on the rocky, burnt surface until I hit a mountain. I uncurled myself and stood up. I brushed myself off a little and looked around. No one was anywhere, and I felt so alone. Ninjago wasn't the same anymore. The mountain I hit appeared to have a cave in it. I walked over to it. It was small, but it was still shelter. I walked in. I sat down on the cold, hard ground. I didn't have any materials to start a fire, so I remained cold. Outside slowly began to turn black as night approached. My eyelids felt heavy, but I refused to sleep. I leaned against the back of the small cave and rested my head on the cold stone. My tiredness got the best of my and my eyes slowly closed. It was only seconds that they were closed that I felt the sensation I was falling. I shot open my eyes. I was falling backwards. The back of the cave was opening! The wall was swinging around, and I was in a hidden lair. "Whoa." I looked around. The whole place was the size of the Bounty. Everything was painted gold, and blue. The place was empty. I walked to the back wall. There appeared to be writing on it. I began to read the symbols. "Let's see... When all seems to have failed, and when all is dark, the 5 Stones Of Destiny will decide the fate of the future. But only one can find them. Each of these stones can be placed in the sword of the first Ultimate Spinjitsue Master. Each stone has a different power. The Fire Stone: When placed in the sword, it becomes wild, like fire. It controls itself and attacks were someone or something should be attacked. The Earth Stone: Does nothing but protect you. When placed in the sword, a force field will protect you. The Ice Stone: When placed inside the sword, it can freeze your enemies. But not with ice. Instead, it freezes enemies in time. The Lightning Stone: Can summon storms when placed in sword. It can allow you to control lightning from the sky. Transports you when the sword is struck with lightning. Lastly, The Light Stone: Blinds your enemies with light. Blows up easy to kill enemies. These stones, all so powerful, can only belong to the one who is truly alone. Which is why they have been hidden. Only the one truly alone can find these stones. This person, who destiny has decided on, are in seek of these stones to defeat and indestructible beast who has taken over Ninjago. These words will only be read by the one destiny has chosen. You. If you are reading these words, you are the one destiny chose to be alone. To find the stones, and make Ninjago a free land again. You. The one reading this is the blue ninja of lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jay P.O.V. Current time_

I stared at the symbols in front of me. Destiny had _wanted _this to happen. Destiny _wanted _me to be alone. But why? Why would destiny chose for something bad to happen, and make me make it all better? _This does NOT make sense._ I shook my head. _Whether this all makes sense or not, I have to get those stones. I _have_ to. If I don't, everyone will be slaves forever. I'll be alone forever. And worst of all, I'll never see my brothers again. Or Nya. I'LL NEVER SEE NYA AGAIN! NO! THIS IS BAD! I HAVE TO GET THOSE GEMS! _I turned around to run out, but hit the wall that had been the back of the cave that turned around into the hidden lair. I stumbled backwards and hit the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head. I put my hand on the ground besides me to push myself up, but when my hand reached towards the ground, I instead accidentally pushed down a button I didn't notice before. I quickly released the button and stood up. I heard a low grumbling sound. I noticed the back wall were I read the symbols was rising off the ground and up. Soon, a doorway was in front of me. It looked dark, and the stairs twisted around. Spiderwebs and dust covered the entire entrance. I took notice before stepping in. I took a pen out of my pocket and threw it on the ground at the entrance to see if it was a trap. Nothing happened. I slowly put one foot in, and slid in the other. Still, nothing happened.

I made my way up the stairs. I neared the top. As I got close to turning the corner, a faint gold light seeped from the top, and draped itself on the stairs. I got to the last step, and my hands compulsively pulled themselves over my eyes. The gold light was extremely bright. I slowly pulled my hands down, with my eyes squinted. I slowly walked towards the light sources. It grew brighter and brighter. I started to cringe. "It-it's too bright!" Suddenly, the light began to swirl around. It came close to me. The light all went out, and my eyes couldn't adjust to the room. My eyes finally settled down. Then, I saw a small light from the ground. I looked down, and saw a small light next to my foot. It slowly swirled around my legs. It made it to my waist and crept up my body. Soon, the light was completely swirled around me. Then next thing I knew my feet are lifting off the ground. The light held me up as I flew through the air. Suddenly, a low voice echoed through the room. "Destiny has chosen you to find the 5 Stones Of Destiny. The first key and clue is here." The light slowly untwisted itself around me and I dropped to the ground. The light was gone, but I could see the room. Suddenly, the middle of the ground opened, and a skinny platform rose from the floor. On it, an old, burnt edge, dusty paper, and a triangle shaped rock sat. I walked over to them. I first reached to the triangular rock. It looked orange. (You know the Atlantis Lego sets? Well, the 5 Stones of Destiny look like the keys they use for the sets.) I looked closely at it. It was an orange triangle with a gold circle around it. It was pretty small. About the size of a cell phone. It glistened in the little light I had, which was the light from a fire that was blazing in the back of the room, and revealed secret writing. It only said one word: Fire. I was confused, but realized that this was the Fire Stone! I shoved the stone in my pocket, and reached for the paper. It said: _Clue 1: Now you have the Fire Stone, you, the one that's all alone, to find the next gem, you may need to climb a stem, when you find one, your search for the next stone is done._ Okay, _now_ I was confused. A stem? How do you climb a stem? Whatever. I had to keep searching anyway. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I looked at the fire in the back of the room that was previously very small and controllable. But now it had grown bigger. Much, _much _bigger. It inched closer as the flames burnt the room. Embers of fiery debris shot out of the source and landed at my feet. The heat began getting intense, and I ran for the door. Luckily I had adrenaline on my side, so I managed to bust through the stone wall. I sprinted down the stairs, but not fast enough. The fire burnt my feet as my heels flew back to run. My feet pounded against the stone stairs and echoed through the building as I neared the exit. I took one step out, but kept running. I inhaled the non-polluted air. My lungs burned, shouting at me to stop running and slow down. I couldn't help but listen to the calls. I slowed to a stop and looked behind me. The building was about to blow up. Before catching my breath, I started running again. I only to two steps when I heard a sonic boom. The pressure threw me up in the air, and I hit the ground with impact. I noticed a giant rock. I crawled to it and stayed behind it as the fire and wind went by over and around the rock. I touched my face. It felt hot. I pulled my hand away, and looked at it. It was covered in ashes. As well the rest of my body. I ran a hand though my short hair, and waited for the explosion to stop. When it did, I stood up and looked around. Trees fell down and the building was reduced to rubble. I turned around and walked backwards, taking in the scene slowly until I hit something. I turned around. It was green. I looked up and realized it kept going until it reached a tall tree that managed to stay standing. A smile slowly crept across my face. A stem. "Hello next stone..."


End file.
